Fairy Tale
by Everything-I-Love
Summary: - Eu vou lhes contar uma historia, como esperam – disse a velha olhando uma a uma, pela segunda vez, enquanto se recuperavam do susto – Mas hoje não vai ser uma historia bonita de se ouvir.  ... Essa é a historia de Helena Ravenclaw.


Fairytale

Elas eram ao todo seis.

Sentadas em uma folha negra do salgueiro lutador em uma pequena roda, todas as pequenas... Mulheres, por assim dizer, estavam esperando, ansiosamente, uma mais velha se sentar em um banco de madeira, que, provavelmente, fora tirada do próprio salgueiro e a muito custo. Ao sair de sua casinha que ali ficava, com uma bolsa cheia de linhas e agulhas, a fada sentou-se no banquinho e olhou, uma por uma, todas as fadinhas ali sentadas junto com ela. Apenas depois de muito olhar, ela tirou de dentro de sua bolsa cheia de linhas um livro que abriu, passando os olhos pelas palavras e frases até achar qual ela realmente queria. Seus olhos se estreitaram e a velha fada fechou o livro de capa vermelha com um baque. Todas as mulheres da roda se assustaram.

- Eu vou lhes contar uma historia, como esperam – disse a velha olhando uma a uma, pela segunda vez, enquanto se recuperavam do susto – Mas hoje não vai ser uma historia bonita de se ouvir. Ela se passou há um tempo, quando as coisas ainda eram inocentes. Foi no máximo há... – e fez uma pequena pausa para lembrar-se de quanto tempo exatamente -...Seiscentos anos. Essa, minhas filhas, é uma historia sobre a filha única de uma das duas fundadoras de Hogwarts, Helena Ravenclaw. Seus cabelos longos, sua beleza e inteligência eram admiráveis e até lendários, sendo lembrados até hoje e devo admitir que a garota até parecia a menina mais doce e adorável do mundo quando com seus amigos e sua bondosa mãe. Porém depois ela roubou algo de valor inestimável, o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, aquele que dá a inteligência a quem o usar. Não que Helena precisasse disso, é claro.

"Sua vaidade não era algo para admirar. Ela queria mais e mais beleza, mais e mais inteligência e mais atenção para si mesma, como nunca teve. E esse foi o motivo do roubo. Vaidade. Fugiu então com seu cavalo branco para longe. Para onde não a encontrariam ou onde ela achava que não a encontrariam. A verdade é que alguém procurou, além do barão é claro, e a achou bem mais cedo. Esse, minhas queridas, era Godric Gryffindor, o herdeiro de Grifinoria.

- Godric – falou Helena, assustada, encostando-se à parede de madeira do quarto onde estava ficando. Era um lindo quarto. Tinha uma cama no canto esquerdo e um abajur no criado mudo ao lado dela. Uma pequena estante com alguns livros, mas o diadema não estava lá. Tomou algum tempo do homem para perceber.

- Onde está? – perguntou se aproximando dela a passos lentos. Helena enrijeceu e prensou seu corpo mais a parede.

- E-e-eu... – começou a garota, apavorada que não esperava que, quando ele chegasse, ele ia beija-la. Foi o que ele fez e a morena havia se derretido. Seus braços amoleceram e as mãos dele se fecharam em sua cintura. Mas, a apenas alguns metros, na janela ao lado da estante, um moço, muito bonito, diga-se de passagem, observava tudo com atenção e ódio. O barão era apaixonado por Helena há muitos anos e não podia fazer nada naquele momento, por isso esperou. E de fato foi uma espera muito longa e sofrida. Enfim, depois que Gryffindor deixou Helena sozinha, a mesma correu e colocou um manto vermelho. Em sua cintura, um punhal e em sua cabeça apenas uma coisa. Ela queria saber se o diadema estava seguro. Nenhum dos dois viu o barão que acabou por segui-la até a floresta mais próxima. Do oco de uma enorme árvore, a mulher tirou uma espécie de coroa, mais conhecida como o perdido objeto de sua mãe, Rowena. Riu aliviada e nisso virou para se assustar e gritar.

- James! – disse rindo mais uma vez para disfarçar, recolocando o diadema na árvore – Pregou-me um susto!

- Preguei, não foi Helena? – ele parecia irritado. Ela parou de rir imediatamente – O que você fez foi errado. Roubou o diadema, fugiu e ainda foi para cama com aquele Gryffindor!

- V-você, viu? – ela perguntou gaguejando um pouco. Ele assentiu.

- Isso tem que acabar Helena! – James falou se aproximando mais e mais. Ela tocou o tronco da árvore com as costas. Estava cercada – Você não pode mais fugir! Você sempre foi vaidosa! SEMPRE! E mesmo assim eu te amei e amo como nenhum outro jamais fez. Mas isso foi imperdoável.

- O que foi imperdoável? – ela se irritou também – Só porque eu fui para cama com um homem?

- Ele é irmão de seu pai e, portanto seu tio! – gritou furioso assustando-a ainda mais – Como teve coragem? O ultimo pedido de sua mãe era ver você – ele riu irônico – Temo que não poderei levar você a ela.

- Co-como assim? – Helena parecia tentar entrar na árvore, mas não conseguia mais ir para trás. Ele já estava em sua frente. Tirou o punhal de sua bainha e olhou para ele. Os dois lados refletiam rostos. O dela de um lado o dele do outro. E com um único golpe, a vida de Helena Ravenclaw foi roubada por uma das pessoas mais improváveis e também a que mais a amou. James Cooper ou hoje em dia conhecido como _Barão Sangrento._"


End file.
